Blood Stained Coat
by Lucicelo
Summary: No one suspected Yukiya Ayase, a kind and angelic young man, of being connected to the moniker, The Angel of Death. Gift fic for MyosotisTageteserecta


_A/N: I wanted to write a believable vigilante Ayase who is still kind, but will cut the throats of his enemies without flinching. This includes Ayase punching Kanou in the face for all to enjoy. _

_I discussed this AU with MyosotisTageteserecta so I want to give them the credit for inspiring a lot of the ideas. This is a gift for you! :)_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

The Angel of Death became a legend throughout the underground circuit.

It didn't take long for rumors to spread about his existence. He killed a sex trafficker through jabbing a sword in the gut and cut off his hands. Many thought they were trophies to desecrate the dead. A means to further humiliate the man and to showcase his malicious intent.

At first, the underground thought the incident was _retaliation._ A means of revenge against the man over his dealings. One of the many fears of the underground was over their merchandize returning to haunt them. Maybe, the person who killed him was a former slave _or_ a business partner.

Their sudden sense of calmness, descended into chaos.

Multiple private homes were broken into and the enslaved were taken away. Throughout each incident, nothing of high value was stolen.

The ones who managed to survive or live long enough, described an image of The Angel of Death.

He was a young man with a halo of light blond hair and wore pure white clothing. Even though he stabbed his victims with swords and knives, _very_ little blood splattered onto himself. His ability to use a sword was unrivaled. Trying to shoot at him gathered no results, not when he slashed the hands off of the more violent traffickers from the start.

His beautiful face _always_ stared down at his opponents with _cold_ sky blue eyes. Whenever he spoke, his soothing voice lead people into a _false_ sense of security. He didn't flinch _or_ stammer in fear.

A true menace to those who wanted him dead.

* * *

Yukiya Ayase watched from his perch on the car as he watched his boat leave the harbor. He waved at the women who peered from under the desk. Their grateful glances _warmed_ his heart. Every single person he saved lived on to their greatest potential or returned to help him in freeing _more_ people. A majority of his security team came from the underground and wished to find better use for their lives.

When he was kicked out of his aunt's home at sixteen years old, he left with his father's paperwork. Papers that left him with a _sizeable_ inheritance. Without those papers, his aunt had _no_ claim to her brother's money. Even if she used her guardianship over him, she needed to present them to different money agencies in order to get the money.

Ayase knew from an early age the money was her _only_ reason in keeping him in her house. Not because she loved her brother, not through the generosity of her heart, the _money._ She demanded the papers, but Ayase played the stupid and grieving child_._

He hid those papers in between his old photo album. His aunt never looked at it. It showed images of his mother, a _beautiful_ foreigner who moved to Japan for work. She became his wife a year later, prompting her to quit her position and stay at home.

His aunt voiced her distaste for foreigners since he was old enough to remember. It was a wonder his mother didn't demand her husband to move them the countryside. He knew his father insisted on staying put on account of his job. The idea of moving away would jeopardize his career prospects.

His father's long hours at the job kept him away from his family. The man worked himself to the bone. He saved away a majority of his money and placed life insurance policies onto himself. Ayase knew his father loved him, but it hurt him to look at his own child. He inherited his appearance from his mother. From his golden hair, to his blue eyes, they became a hinderance to their bond as father and son.

Despite all that, Ayase inherited his father's _work ethic_. Even on his down time, he kept himself available for _any_ new information. Whenever he slept, he woke up to messages from his spies, giving him information about a new job. His email was flooded with messages that he shifted throughout the day. No information lacked value. Anything helped in keeping his operation going.

In fact, part of his inheritance helped fund the beginning stages of his mission. He finished high school through evading the school staff and using the money sparingly. Sleeping in awful hotels gave him a view of the grittiness of the streets. Overhearing violence and devastation, pushed him to plan out scenarios in helping these people. Once he began recruiting people through his work, he couldn't stop.

Years later, he realized that his ambition to save people would _never_ end.

The underground _prospered_ despite his involvement. His sudden attacks of rescue kept him unpredictable, but he thought he didn't do _enough._ Even after conducting large raids, he heard about _more_ people being bought off the market. This made him impatient during his lonelier nights. He wanted nothing more than to find every single person and free them into other countries.

He stared into the eyes of many of these people during their parties. Ayase attended them with the guise of being an _interested_ foreign buyer. His fake name didn't track back to his old one or his pseudonym. Well placed make up transformed him into a _different_ person.

Throughout these parties, Ayase lost more faith in humanity. Their greed and unsympathetic view of the unfortunate made his head pulse in _fury._ It took all his acting skills to not spit back insults to their faces.

None of them would say such vile things unless it _personally_ affected them.

Rubbing his hands together, he blew air onto them to warm them up. Throughout the day, he went on his errands in a concealed hurry. To transfer a group of women, many of whom were bought in the underground, dedicated _finesse_ and _discretion_. He learned early on to never leave _anything_ to chance.

"Ayase-sama." A rough looking young man named Hideki, handed him a pair of gloves. "I found your gloves in the compartment of your car."

Ayase smiled as he put on his gloves. The fur interior contained the fleeting warmth to stay around his hands. "Thank you, Haruno-san. Such a busy day causes me to forget the little things."

Ayase heard the choking of some of his men. He didn't turn around to address them or point out the issue. Having used his smiles for his own benefit, he knew the _power_ he held over people. His features helped to give a sense of loyalty and protectiveness out of anyone he saved. The nickname he received from survivors meant the world to him. He made sure to keep the lore going through dressing in white whenever he acted out his missions.

Once the boat left his line of sight, Ayase let out a sigh of relief. "Shall we go? I'm craving a bowl of katsudon."

* * *

Ayase returned to Someya's bar during the later hours of the afternoon before going home. As he walked inside, the guards were flocked with Someya's employees. Many of whom, enjoyed having someone greet them with fluttering lashes after a long day. After being employed under him, their preconceived notions of masculinity _diminished. _His firm reprimands, and public ones at that, changed the minds of many of the stubborn ones. The fact he pointed himself out as crossing the fine line between genders, made many of these men kneel before him to _apologize._

As he made it closer to the bar, Someya walked around the counter and displayed his overly decorated kimono. In this occasion, he wore a silky black wig that was styled into curls with flower accessories. Someya made dressing himself in female coded clothing so effortless. Ayase didn't dare dress himself in such a way. He didn't want extra attention placed on him. Then again, his all white clothing made him stand out during the night.

Someya hurried to him in order to pull him into an embrace. Holding Someya in a tight grip, he inhaled his _comforting_ perfume. Someya was one of the few people he allowed these liberties. He missed having a breathing person hold him without _any_ hidden agendas. The urge to keep on hugging Someya was strong, but he didn't like displaying anything other than _friendliness_ in front of others.

He didn't need _any_ discourse in between his ranks.

His underlings joined his forces because of him, but it didn't mean they got along with different people. He tried his best to keep the relative peace. Using physical violence against his own men would do nothing more than turn their affection to hatred He wasn't any better than the traffickers or mafia heads that he helped take people away from.

Someya beamed. "Thank goodness you're here! I have some news to tell you." He waved off the remaining part of Ayase's guards. "Free sake and amazing company for you guys."

Some of them tried to deny Someya's offer, but his employees grabbed an arm and guided them to different tables. Of course, they didn't take them too far from the bar counter. One of Ayase's old guards almost broke a nose from being dragged at long distance.

"Now, Boss." Someya walked around the corner as Ayase sat down on a stool. "What can I serve you?"

Ayase answered. "Red wine. It doesn't matter what brand."

"Good thing I still have some of that favorite wine you like." Someya opened the wine fridge and took out an unopened bottle. "Ta da!"

Ayase chuckled. "You're good to me."

"Always." Someya grabbed the wine opener and opened it without issue. He removed a glass from the cabinet and poured a good amount into it. He set a coaster on the counter before placing the glass onto it.

Ayase picked it up and swirled it a bit before he took a long sip. The mingling flavors of fruits and underlying flavors made him lick his lips. He sipped a few more times before he set it back on the counter.

Someya retrieved his own personal jug of sake for his enjoyment. He was given this particular brand as a gift from an old regular who used to come every Friday. The guy ended up retiring, stopping any extra leisure expenses. He set the sake in front of Ayase before he served himself a portion in a small cup. Sipping it, he hummed in appreciation. They needed the slight alcoholic buzz to get them through describing some of the planning stages.

Someya leaned over the counter before he began recalling the information he received from the spy network. Throughout the years, Ayase's original spy network spread out into different positions in the traffickers homes.

Ayase said nothing throughout his report. Someya added extra notes of certain traffickers who left themselves easy targets for them to roughen up. The kicker came in how to get the enslaved people out without alerting the neighbors enough to alert the authorities. Also, they didn't want to hurt any of the people they planned to remove from the home.

"Hmm..." Ayase swirled his wine before taking a sip. "Any means to take them out without injuring the captives?"

Someya sipped his shot of sake with a sigh. "Well, we haven't figured it out yet. Akane-san hasn't been able to find a clear cut way for her to lead these new girls out of the that fancy condo."

_"Damn."_

Someya served himself more sake before adjusting his kimono. "Although, Akane-san is willing to fake servicing the man to steal his keys. Men are always stupid for a blow job from a pretty girl. But, from the looks of the man, I wouldn't want to lay a single hand on him either."

Ayase snorted. "He let his greed _further_ make him disgusting looking. I met him once, he tried to fondle my ass when he thought I was a woman. The lack of breasts and my tight jacket should have given him the clue."

Someya teased. "Did I ever tell you that you are _perfect_ for my bar?"

Ayase chuckled before finishing his wine. "Every time you catch me commenting about idiots who try to molest me." His grin went sharp. "And I enjoyed stabbing my knife through their disgusting hands."

Someya squished his face with his hands and cooed. "You're _adorable_ when you recount the way you stab people."

Ayase held up his glass, Someya served him more wine. "Next, you're going to tell me you like the way blood stains my face."

_"Yes."_ Someya chuckled. "You are an adorable killing machine in such a _small_ package."

Ayase pouted. "I _still_ haven't hit my growth spurt yet. I have time."

"You're _way_ past puberty, Boss." Someya winked at the direction of Ayase's guards whose faces turned red. "I'm sure your guards would rather have you stay this size. Gives them a means to overprotect you."

"Hmm...maybe." Ayase said. "Doesn't mean I like it."

* * *

_As Someya walked down the cold and empty street, he touched his tender cheek with tears in his eyes. He clutched his overfilled backpack tight to his chest and forced himself not to cry. His body trembled from the cold and the tension he built up inside of his chest. To show such a display of weakness as a man did more harm to his safety. If he had the time to dress up as a woman, he could get away with sobbing out his devastation. _

_His eyes blurred enough for him to turn into an alleyway. Taking hurried steps, he hid beside a vending machine and sat down onto the ground. Using his backpack as a pillow, he pulled his knees close to his body. Once he realized he was somewhat safe, __Someya let himself sob into his backpack. _

_He lost his_ whole_ family. Without his father's approval, his brothers turned against him. His older brothers, the ones who swore to protect him, told him to scram. Kanou ignored his plea to house him. Kanou previously told him his hobby was disgusting and thought his father was in the right in_ disciplining_ him. _

_No one was on his side. _

_None of them saw the fact he expressed himself through this lifestyle. He didn't use his feminine appearance to trick men or conduct anything criminal. _

_Everyone in his family would disinherit him and_ forget_ about him. _

_"Are you alright?"_

_Someya looked up and saw an angel incarnated. The young man wore all white, which made his blue eyes stand out more. "Y-Yes." Despite wiping his cheeks, more tears trickled down his face. "Damn it..."_

_The angel sighed. "That bruise tells me otherwise." He crouched down and smiled. "Do you need any help?"_

_Someya asked. "Why would you help me? I-I might have just gotten into a fight. I could be-"_

_"I'm in the business of helping people." The angel informed him as he put out his hand. "Besides, if you were not in need of help, you wouldn't look so_ heartbroken._ Now, tell me what happened." _

_Someya held onto his angel's hand and was pulled onto his feet. "My name is Someya Kaoruko."_

_His angel introduced himself. "You may call me Ayase." He motioned to their surroundings. "I_ never_ give out my last name out in the open." Looking over his shoulder, Ayase bellowed out. "Kamijou-san! Take his belongings."_

_Out of nowhere, a tall man in black grabbed Someya's belongings. Before Someya said anything, a different man appeared holding a first aid kit in his hands. He handed it into Ayase's hands. __Someya stood in place as a numbing balm was placed on the visible bruises on his face. Ayase tutted while giving comments about preparing him a good cup of tea. _

_Afterwards, Someya was escorted into a black car and began telling his story. The more he described his fate, he saw the angelic face mar into a deep frown. He tried to diminish his father's effect on him, but Ayase_ demanded_ honesty. Someya gulped before he continued. _

_By the time they made it to a safe house, Ayase offered him a position in his ranks. _

_Someya wasted no time in agreeing to his offer. Although, he requested a placement in a different position. He didn't have a fighting bone in his body. He was a lover not a fighter. _

_In a matter of days, Ayase began plans for a bar front. _

_When Someya walked inside of the bare establishment, he started the plans in transforming it into a drag bar. This suited his interests and brought in other queens who wanted to have a safe place to earn extra cash. Ayase approved of his plans and he went to work. _

_Throughout the process, he began spoiling himself with beautiful clothes. His slight shopping addiction brought on copious amounts of clothes and makeup to soothe his heartbreak. With his new source of income, he didn't need to run back to his father. He bought his own clothes without any sense of guilt. As an added perk, regulars handed him presents during the holidays or random moments of the year. _

_His bar became a niche for regulars who enjoyed the company and the easy going atmosphere. He didn't install flashing lights or played loud music. Their personalities shined through to cover up the fact his bar was more of a lounge sort of establishment. _

_During random times of the month, different people went through his bar to seek refuge and sanctuary. He started keeping extra supplies in the back and built in a shower near the changing rooms. The excuse he gave the contractors was the fact that his employees used it to freshen up before going on the floor. _

_No macho man from the underground would dare go in his bar in fear of being labeled anything other than manly. _

_All in all, their operation was safe. _

_After a few months, Someya made back Ayase's investment a couple of times over. _

* * *

Kuba and Misao followed behind Kanou as they entered a warehouse to locate one of Kanou's old associates. Through asking different sources, they figured out that the man used the place as a location for his new dealings.

The man's reputation pushed up his importance in their business through being supported by a yakuza head. After some time, his reputation shot down when he lost his money in a fire. The guy didn't think far enough to hide his money in different areas to save himself the trouble in case such a situation happened. Lack of foresight cost him his yakuza support. As a result, he began taking out loans from his fellow loan sharks.

This action kept the man at the mercy of the men he originally snubbed. Some time passed before they heard of him entering the drug business and other shady areas. Kanou didn't have the patience for the man to gain a profit or give him a chance to avoid him. He wanted to get his part of the cash pile with _interest._ The other loan sharks would have to get heir money on a different day.

Once they passed the cardboard boxes front, they heard distant voices. Suspecting a buy in process, Kanou kept on going forward.

This wasn't the case.

Kanou interrupted an interrogation _in process_.

In the middle of the room, stood a ring of muscular men and one single petite man wearing a pure white fur trimmed coat. In front of the small man, laid Kanou's client, beaten up and bloody.

The men in black turned to glare at them to not step further.

Kanou didn't care and pulled out a gun to show his power. Misao and Kuba did the same.

The short man's melodic voice filtered through the tense room. "Now, now, no need to glare at me. You know why I am here." Kanou's associate struggled to get up on his knees. "It's adorable that you thought you could trick me with shit information. Did you really think my sources were _unreliable?"_

The man opened his mouth to talk, but Ayase used the back of his hand to slap the man across the face. He gasped out in pain when his lip split open.

Impressed at the ruthlessness, Kanou whistled.

Kuba shared a stunned look with Misao.

Ayase didn't pay his audience any mind when he coldly stated. "We found your correspondence with a well known trafficker. How dare you betray my _limited_ trust? We know you have the girls in tankers!"

The man noticed Kanou's presence from beyond Ayase's bodyguards. "Kanou! Help me! You have to help me."

Ayase looked over his shoulder with an arched brow. _"Oh?_ A partner in crime?" His guards turned their guns toward Kanou.

_"Hardly."_ Kanou stated. He glared down at the man and sneered. "You got in another guy's line of sight, eh? _Pitiful."_

All of a sudden, bodyguards ran through the backdoor and started shooting. Ayase backed away with fury in his eyes.

"Scatter!" Kanou heard the blond yell out. "_No_ _mercy_."

His bodyguards jumped into the fray and shot with precise aim. Bodies fell onto the ground, staining the concrete floor _red._

Ayase opened his coat to reveal an assortment of knives. The biggest one was held in place on the belt loops of his white jeans. He unsheathed it before he went forward. He ducked in time as one of his guards shot one of the men who tried to shoot him.

"I was _this_ close in letting you live if I heard a genuine apology." Ayase tutted.

"Please, no!" The man crawled away but didn't make it far before Ayase slashed his sword against his torso. He choked out. "You don't understand. I couldn't betray him."

"Excuses, excuses." Ayase swung his sword, giving the man another deep cut. "Kanno! Take two men and search the nearby facility. You know what to do when you find them." He kicked the man onto the ground and didn't register any affirmative from Kanno.

Jabbing his sword into the man's torso, he used his strength to dig it through the body. He tuned out the screaming as he stabbed the man repeatedly. Once it was obvious the man died, Ayase removed his sword from the body and took a few steps back. Checking out his clothes, he let out a deep sigh at the blood splatter on the bottom of his coat.

He hated having to soak his favorite coat to get rid of bloodstains.

Ayase's train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone say. "You're _The Angel of Death_?"

"Yes." Ayase swung his sword to get rid of a majority of the blood droplets. Checking the man's face, his eyes narrowed. "Hmm...I think I remember _your_ face. I recall someone who looked exactly like you telling me to _fuck off_."

Kuba hitched his breath at hearing about Kanou's disregard for this once in a lifetime opportunity. Men would _kill_ to have this man help them out in their endeavors or too pull them out of tough spots. He knew Kanou spat out the mouth before thinking, but he was _stupid_ to have rejected such a _valuable_ ally.

Kanou said. "That was years ago, during a... transitional time in my life."

Ayase tilted his head to the side with a disarming smile. "Ah, I see. Good to see you didn't succumb to sickness on account of the rainstorm from that night."

Badly hidden chuckles went through Ayase's posse.

Unaffected by the jeers, Kanou smirked. "I'm _hard_ to kill."

_"Pity."_ Ayase winced at the sight of his sword. He hated having dirty blood coating the steel. Looking toward one of Kanou's men, one of the set of twins eyes almost popped out of his sockets. An idea came to his head.

Walking toward Kanou's guard, he passed Kanou and stood before this man. He reached out his free hand and grabbed his blazer. The twin looked down at him in confusion. He ignored the muttering of his guards and presented an innocent smile.

"My apologies." Ayase wiped his sword using a part of the blazer without shame. "I didn't bring my usual handkerchief today. I despise smelling stale blood when I unsheath my sword. It's a lot of effort to clean up the sheathe as well."

Kuba stuttered out. "N-no problem."

Ayase's blue eyes crinkled from his smile as he sheathed his sword. "Thank you for your assistance."

Kuba felt his blush reach toward his ears, further embarrassing him over showing his emotions. His control tended to hide his screw ups, but facing the angel made him _flustered._ After witnessing the slaughter before his eyes, he found himself _entranced._

Kuba knew he fell in love at first punch.

Kanno returned with a group of bruised up women trailing behind him. Some of Ayase's guards hurried toward them to place their blazers on their shivering bodies. One of the women caught sight of Ayase and let out a sob of relief. Mutters of _The Angel of Death_ spread through the group as they let themselves cry into their hands.

Ayase ignored Kanou's entourage to inspect the condition of these women. The number matched what his _valued_ informant told him. He gave these women a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. You'll be transferred into a safe location in a moment."

He turned his attention onto his guards when he said. "We're leaving."

"Yes, Ayase-sama."

* * *

On their way back to Kanou's office, Kuba couldn't handle staying silent over his plans any longer. He declared with _immense_ ferocity. "Kanou-san, I have to leave your services to become employed under _The Angel of Death_."

Misao face palmed at the reason for his brother's decision. Ever since they left their encounter with _The Angel of Death_, his brother was _starry-eyed_. He remembered the same exact expression when his brother fell for a pretty foreign girl who attended their high school on a student exchange. On her first day, the girl punched an idiot who insisted on dating her using broken English.

Misao pleaded. "Nii-san, please. _No._ You are _not_ thinking properly."

Kuba shook his head. "No, I am thinking properly. I want to work _under_ him."

Misao interpreted his words before he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Nii-san, I don't need to know your _intentions_ toward that ma-"

Kanou interrupted their bickering through snapping at Kuba. "_Bullshit_. You will stay put. Don't forget you owe me _your life."_ He dropped his cigarette out the open window. "Drop the illusions of _The Angel of Death_ wanting _you_."

Kuba went silent, but mentally disagreed with Kanou's comments. He saw the variety of men who were employed under Ayase. Many of these young men were old members of yakuza who defected or were thought of as dead. He recognized someone who escaped punishment of death from a yakuza boss. The Angel of Death employed _anyone_ who displayed _unwavering_ loyalty.

He had a _chance._

* * *

_During a rainy night, beaten up and depressed, Kanou sat in an alleyway. Rain drenched through his clothes, causing him to loose warmth_ fast._ As he stretched out his legs, he hung his head. He tried concentrating on slowly breathing as to not aggravate his more dangerous wounds. _

_He didn't care about becoming sick. Either way, he would drink medication and go through his business without stopping. His aim suffered for it, but he_ always_ collected his money. He learned not to show_ any_ semblance of mercy. By showing mercy one time, his reputation tanked. No one would take him seriously. This was the easiest way to kill his loan shark business. _

_He couldn't go back into the public sphere. _

_The pitter patter of the rain soothed him. Droplets hit his back, giving him a semblance of a massage. It was a long time since he bought himself a massage or even fucked someone to loosen the tension in his shoulders. He would find a willing woman soon enough. Having charmed many into a love hotel, he didn't need to put any effort in finding someone to fuck. _

_Losing himself in his thoughts, he wondered about his next move. _

_All of a sudden, the rain stopped. _

_Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of black leather boots. Tensing, he lifted up his head, ready to bolt if the people who beat him up had found him. This wasn't the case. Before him, stood a foreigner dressed in white. The young man held up an umbrella, big enough to cover the both of them. Blinking in rapid succession, the stranger didn't disappear from his sight._

_His gentle smile pissed him off. The overall appearance made him look weak and fragile._ Useless._ He didn't need a random civilian pausing to look at him. He wasn't a free show. _

_When the stranger opened his mouth, Kanou became even more enraged. "Did you need any help?"_

_Kanou spat out. __"Fuck off."_

_Instead of becoming offended, the feminine looking man chuckled. "Have it your way." He walked away without_ any_ hesitation. _

_Kanou watched him leave with distrust in his eyes. Whoever that was, had no means of helping him out. He forgot about the pretty boy after he gathered his bearings and returned home. _

* * *

Kanou _regretted_ the day he rejected _The Angel of Death's_ offer of help.

Had he known about his underground activities, he would have joined forces with him _years_ ago. At the time, he didn't know anything about the rumors surrounding the young man in question. He stayed clear from rumors unless it pertained to him and _his_ own safety. To hear that this man, who appeared delicate and pure, killed people _without_ hesitation, _aroused_ him.

He wanted him for _himself._

He cared little for the fact that fucking him would make him _bi_ or even _gay._ Ayase's ruthlessness made him more attractive than the most _beautiful_ woman who crossed his path. He would enjoy conquering him and making _The Angel of Death_ his _partner._

* * *

Kanou found his chance to join forces with Ayase after he found an empty apartment during a search of one of his clients. This particular man was rumored to boast about helping out the yakuza in their trafficking business. A ridiculous rumor without much creditability to work on. Then again, any new rumors were investigated well through by Ayase's people.

He managed to catch sight of Ayase during one of his rest days. Keeping a good distance between them, he followed after him on foot. At some point, Ayase entered the club district and went through crowds of people without issue. Kanou kept up well enough, but had to pause when he saw Ayase walk into a drag bar. His eyebrows rose at Ayase's lack of care of going inside of this sort of particular bar.

Once he heard about the theme of the place, he avoided this place like the _plague._ He didn't need to look at men dressed as women while he enjoyed his drink. The mere idea made his stomach churn in disgust.

When he walked through the front door, he watched as multiple men dressed in women's clothing flirted with drunk businessmen. Grimacing at the sight, he hurried through the main area, keeping an eye out for a head of blond hair. He located Ayase near the bar counter. Ayase shared a hug with a _woman_ who wore a rose patterned kimono. As he walked closer, he got a visual of the woman's face.

At the sight of Someya, alive and healthy, Kanou _froze._ Ever since Someya was kicked out of his father's house, _no one_ heard of him. Everyone thought he would come back, groveling at the feet of his father to return home. After a month passed, Someya's father began searching for his son throughout the city. He didn't put in a police report. The idea of putting out family business made him hesitant in filing a missing person's report.

Someya _vanished_ without a trace.

Maybe, they should have put out the report. Someya lived in the city the whole time.

Strutting through the crowd, he reached out his hand and grabbed Someya's wrist. Someya turned his attention onto him with an annoyed expression. His eyes widened at the sight of him.

Ayase grasped Kanou's wrist in a tight grip, causing Kanou to let go of Someya. His other hand hovered over the hilt of one of his knives as he declared. "Don't you _dare_ touch Someya-san."

Multiple guns were cocked and pointed at Kanou.

Kuba and Misao pointed their own guns at Ayase's guards.

Someya breathed through his nose and remained poised. "Don't worry, Boss. He wouldn't do such a thing. We _were_ old childhood friends. I'm sure he is just here to talk."

Kanou's eye twitched. "Boss?"

Ayase dug his fingers into Kanou's skin. "Someya-san works for me." His chilly smile caused a shiver of delight to go up Kanou's spine. "I take good care of _my_ underlings_." _

"Yours?" Kanou said. "His father has been looking for him for _years." _

Someya stiffened. "That's a lie. You're _lying._"

Kanou turned to Someya to insist. "I'm _not_ lying. Your father regrets what he said to you. He wants you back. Do you have any idea how worried he has been?"

Someya shook his head in denial. "He tossed me out on the streets and threatened me to never step foot into his home. I'm following what he told me to do. If he wanted to find me, he would have found me by now. _Drop it_, Kanou."

Ayase motioned his guards to lower their guns while keeping his hand around Kanou's wrist. "Other than distressing my underlings, why are you _here?"_

Kanou didn't flinch at the added pressure of the nails pinching his skin. "I overheard you enter _this...place_ often. I need your assistance in dealing with a runaway"

Ayase stared right into his eyes for a brief moment before he removed his hand off of Kanou. A close underling handed him a sanitizer wipe for him to wipe his hands. "Let me guess. They took out money without means to pay for it and are running away? Kanou-san, you can handle such a thing on your own." Ayase cleaned his hands and paid close attention to his fingernails.

"It is implied that he deals with the trafficking business through using yakuza connections." Kanou added in.

Ayase set down his wipe on the counter. "Name?" Kanou gave him the name, Ayase held back the urge to roll his eyes. "Whatever you heard was a _lie._ My informant told me this particular man is mouthy, but he isn't a _real_ threat. Come to me when there is an actual lead for me to use,"

From the corner of Ayase's eyes, he saw one of Someya's top employees, Yuri, walk toward their direction. Knowing of Yuri's flirting nature, he knew the man sought his target in Kanou. Kanou fit many of the man's requirements he looked for in a lover. Many of the bars patrons didn't keep top physical condition, no muscles to speak of, making them less desirable in Yuri's eyes. Nonetheless, Yuri enjoyed making people happy while serving them drinks.

Ayase remembered the first time Yuri flirted with him. He was _wholeheartedly_ amused. After he found out about Yuri's checklist, he fit _none_ of the criteria. His face and small stature were not prime manly material, but Yuri was genuine in his approach. His compliments and welcoming aura were not fake.

Ayase turned his head to address him. "Yuri-san."

Yuri winked at Ayase. "Boss man. Pleasure to see you here."

Ayase nodded his head with a smile. "Great to see you as well. You're in luck. I have free time to spare and have a _relaxing_ drink."

Yuri placed a hand on Ayase's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "You're _always_ welcome at _my_ table."

Kanou's eyes boggled at the sight of this crossdresser addressing his future partner in a _friendly_ manner. The crossdresser's heavy _flirty_ tone made him sick to his stomach. The fact Ayase entertained this foolishness was ridiculous.

He wouldn't have _tolerated_ such a slight.

"Hey, handsome. Why don't you relax and have a drink with me." Yuri moved his hand onto Kanou's arm.

Ayase chuckled in amusement as he motioned to the bar. "Since you have nothing else to say to me, you might as well stick around and have a drink. Someya-san has a great sake bottle from Hokkaido."

Someya pulled out the bottle from under the bar with a grin. "Might as well catch up, Kanou. I'm sure you have free time on your hands."

Kanou slapped Yuri's hands off of his arm and snapped. "Keep your filthy hands off of me, _freak."_

Kanou's mistake came in the form of pushing Yuri onto the ground and yelling slurs at his face.

Ayase's oncoming punch made him see _stars._

* * *

The bar went _quiet_ after Ayase punched Kanou's face.

"How dare you insult the employees of this bar." Ayase hissed in fury. "If you didn't want Yuri to talk to you, you tell him to back off. You don't lay _hands_ on people. Especially those who _hate_ fighting."

Someya ran around his bar and crouched down beside Yuri. He helped his employee back on his feet and asked him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no big." Yuri reassured Someya with a sheepish smile. "Should have known better than to go for a tense guy."

Kanou wiped the blood from his broken nose with a sneer. "At least, he hasn't turned completely into a woman to know how to take a hit."

Ayase grabbed a fistful of Kanou's shirt and pulled him down to his level. "As if you are _any_ better than everyone in this bar. Your size is _nothing._ I can kick your ass without breaking a sweat."

Kanou leaned closer to Ayase's face and showed off a bloody grin. "Try me."

Seeing an oncoming fight, Someya yelled. "Boss, take this fight in the alley, please!"

_"Happily."_ Ayase dragged Kanou out of the bar.

The sound of crashing ensued.

"Thank you!" Someya walked back to the counter as he declared. "Free drinks for the next ten minutes!"

Cheers of drunk patrons spread throughout the bar.

Kuba and Misao readied themselves to follow after them, when Someya reached beyond the bar to grab their blazers. _"Nope._ You two are staying in here. Leave the fighting to them. Ayase-sama doesn't need his men to fight _his_ battles." He motioned to the bodyguards who kept a hand on their guns, but stayed put.

Someya pulled them against the counter and sighed. "Besides, Kanou made the biggest mistake in pissing off the Boss. I should have known better than to expect Kanou to keep his mouth shut. Good thing I have a first aid kit in the back."

Kuba arched a brow. "He won't leave him outside to bleed to death?"

"Nah," Someya drawled. "Maim him a bit, but nothing to where he'll die outside of my bar. Bad for business. We don't need the cops snooping around if someone snitches about a death." He pushed the saucers toward them and insisted. "Drink."

Kuba picked it up while Misao politely rejected his offer.

"Your loss." Someya overheard Ayase's furious ranting and he tutted. Kanou must had added more fuel to the fire to cause Ayase to react even worse. "I'm pretty sure I supplied the first aid kit with plenty of bandages."

**The end.**


End file.
